Commonly utilized tie down devices often include flat hooks that are joined to opposing ends of a flat strap. The flat hooks may be hooked to rub rails that extend along opposing side edges of a trailer. The flat strap is overlapped over a portion of the load that rests upon a bed of the trailer. To secure the load to the bed, the flat hooks of the tie down are engaged with the opposing rub rails of the trailer. The tie down may also include a cinching or locking device, such as a come-along, that operates to reduce the length of the strap until the load is secured to the bed.
Unfortunately, the use of flat hook connectors that directly contact the rub rail of the trailer is undesirable due to the fact that flat hooks can often damage the rub rail. Also, depending on the particular configuration of the flat hook, the flat strap may also rub against the rub rail. This may lead to failure of the flat strap as the flat strap rubs against sharp corners of the rub rail.
As such, the connectors of the present technology operate to reduce and/or eliminate these drawbacks associated with commonly utilized tie down devices.